Finding Love on a Video Game?
by RayIs2Slick
Summary: High School Students are pitted to face each other in a Minecraft gamemode called UHC(Ultra Hardcore) Seniors vs Juniors vs Sophomores vs Freshmen 2 teams of 3 for each grade level, winning grade level gets a special price, in the mix of one of the Freshmen teams, a young boy seeks for get his crush to like him, facing challenges as she is on his team.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love on a Video Game?

Prequel - (Kind Of)

My Name is Ray, Im just an average 14 year old kid, 9th grader, I'm into Video Games, Anime, Television, you know that kind of stuff. I first fell in love with a beautiful girl named Sara, she was my age, and we like the same things however we rarely talked, on some occasion we would glance at each other and nod, after the 'Game' we started going out, it's weird, video games find you love? I never knew that.

It was an average day, 2nd Semester of the School Year, April 14, Warm/Breezy Day outside, the usual teasing of my friend when I got distracted looking at Sara when she walked by, I couldn't respond to them, instead I just blushed and shyly looked away.

The bell rung which meant it was time for 2nd Period, Biology class, where she sits a seat in front of me, I sighed and prepared for the teasing from my best friend Michelle. me and her have always been cool, before everyone thought we hated each other, due to the fact that we go for rival football and basketball teams. I never asked her out because I already knew she liked someone else, and I knew michelle and I would always be close friend, why risk it right….no, eh whatever. I walked in and quickly took my seat, this time it wasn't Michelle who began the teasing, it was her boyfriend Francisco, I put my head down, our teacher thankfully told them to quiet down, and right before he began teaching, the speaker in our classroom gave the usual ring, it was the principle, with her cheerful attitude.

"Mr. Shaw's class?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am" The teacher responded.

"Could you send the following students to the office, Michelle, Francisco, Samantha, Sara, Kasandra, and Ray, they won't be coming back to class, this is important for each grade level students."

"Okay, they'll be right there shortly." The teacher took back the work he gave to us, and wrote us passes to head down to the office…I wonder what this was all about. Hopefully were not in trouble.

As we approached the office, I noticed Michelle and her friend Samantha snickering and laughing, they were to something, right before I could reach, Francisco snuck up, but not me, he tripped Sara, she didn't realize and took a tumble, I wasn't late though, I caught her, grabbing her waist and backing her into me, I felt her soft and short brown hair on my face, her face was inches from mine as I froze up.

"Awww get a room you two!" Samantha smiled, Michelle took a picture of us, Sara shook her head and gave quick smile before I snapped back into reality and let go of her.

"What a show you guys put on eh?" Kasandra joined in to, she knew about my crush on Sara, she didn't tease me, but she at times brings her up when I want to just have a conversation.

"You want a show?" Sara softly said.

The others looked around in confusion, I swear I could've have died in this next moment, Sara looked back at me and hugged me, she then pat my head and looked back at the others.

"W-wow…" Michelle said in shock.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here? We need to start soon, the gamemode developers are setting it up, and we've barely gotten all the students who will participate." The principle hurried us into her office, where other kids were already inside.

They were all different grades. We 6 are the Freshman, there are 6 other Sophomores, 6 Juniors and 6 Seniors.

"The People at Mojang have been generous enough to select our school to host a Minecraft UHC competition, and we have picked 24 Contestants, 6 from each grade level, with 2 teams of 3 for each grade level"

"But what's the point in this?" I asked

"Well as you, many Youtuber's have content that is Minecraft related, Mojang wants to make more youtubers, you know, to get more viewers to watch Minecraft content. Getting a head start out of High School students, there is also a big money reward for the winning team and their grade level, they each get 20 thousand dollars in cash, pricy right? Well mojang covers everything; this game will be recorded and live streamed all across the country."

"Really? Wow Mojang is doing all this…nice." I thought to myself, I was the only that was ever played before, I knew I had an advantage, the question is who were going to be my teammates.

"We have already set up the teams, we just need you guys to come up with team names then well hop right in and start it. This game will be livestreamed, and you will be doing face cam as well, along with it being recorded for our school memories, let's begin. "

A tall stepped in with a piece of paper in his hand, judging by his ID, he works for Mojang. He cleared his throat and announced the teams.

Senior Teams

Johnny, Michael, Anna

Frank, Blake, Jordan

Junior Teams

Brian, Nick, Robyn

James, Tommy, Melissa

Sophomore Teams

Jack, Geoff, Ashley

Bryan, Ryan, Samuel

Freshman Teams

Michelle, Samantha, Francisco

Kasandra, Ray, Sara

Great, they put me with Sara, can this day get any better…?


	2. Getting Started

Finding Love on a Video Game Part 2

We were all given minecraft accounts, except for me, since I literally am the only one that has played minecraft of all the people at school, and slowly started to spawn us in the world, we would have to make introductions due to the recording factor, as the teams were spawned I noticed they didn't even try to come up with a team name.

Team Go Fuck Yourself: Johnny, Michael, Anna

Team PimpsBThuggin: Frank, Blake, Jordan

Team Pimpin: Brian, Nick, Robyn

Team TryHardPros: James, Tommy, Melissa

Team DirtyMacDaddies: Jack, Geoff, Ashley

Team EatdeezPenuts: Bryan, Ryan, Samuel

Team Arkham: Michelle, Samantha, Francisco

Team WeR2Slick: Kasandra, Ray, Sara

If my teams wins I'll be surprised, im not saying that Sara and Kasandra will be bad teammates, but there are 21 other people in this game that could just as easily kill any of us.

The game countdown reached Zero, and all the teams went their separate ways, since we had to do an intro, and since I knew what UHC was all about, I'd have to do it, ugh…I hate talking.

"Hey guys what is up, we are team WeR2Slick, I am joined by a couple of my friends and we are playing some UHC, basically if you don't know what UHC is, it is a gamemode where you don't regenerate health even with full hunger, the only way you can regenerate health is to make gold apples or a health potion, which you have to go to the nether for, but the nether isn't worth it so yea we'll just stay in this world."

"…Alright ray I guess you'll be our team captain, what should we do?" Sara walked around, punching and picking up dirt.

"Well Sara we should just chop down trees, to get apples so along the way if we come across gold we don't have to go up to the surface get some."

As soon as I say that, Sara and I heard an explosion, I instantly checked the screen and pressed tab to check the names, turns out Kassandra was down to 13 health

"Holy hell! Back away and hide now, we started at 100, how are you down to 13?!" I started to panic.

"Ray! Relax she will be alright, besides, you'll lead us to victory won't you?" Sara tried what she could, and it worked, her soothing voice calmed me down.

"Yea, we need to get mining as soon as possible so make sure you've checked every tree." I say calmly.

15 Minutes Later, Night Time, Team DirtyMacDaddies Perspective.

Health: Jack – 97 Geoff – 69 Ashley – 27

"Oh shit guys, I found gold…" Ashley looked around, she was already down a lot of health.

"Good, we can get a gold apple for you then we'll be back on track…" Jack sighs in relief

"Hehehe…" Geoff smirks as he types in the chat box 'Lol 69.'

"Ah!" Geoff shouts "Oh god a witch, that is a witch, oh jeez a witch." Geoff starts to panic and runs away from the witch

"Calm down, tell me where you are, I'll come help you out." Jack explains

"No no no you don't understand I will get down to half a heart if that thing touches me." Geoff runs into an Enderman that starts attacking him, he was able to fight it off, but the witch caught up to him and hit him with a splash potion of poison.

"Oh my god I am poisoned!" Geoff starts shouting as he digs down a couple blocks and covers it up. His health went from 38, to 17, to 1.

"Just stay where you are, I see your name I'll come down to help." Jack quickly starts mining a staircase downwards to Geoff

"Um guys, is everything okay?" Ashley said with a low tone

"You have no idea what just happened to me." Geoff starts to calm down, when a explosion was heard, it was Jack who got snuck up on by a creeper, "Oh my God! What the hell just happened to me?!" Jack's health went from 97 to 0, the cannon sound was heard. _ BeardoTheGreat Exploded._ The chat exploded with GGs. Jack instantly closed the page, threw his headphones on the ground and left.

"We're so fucked." Ashley said as her avatar ate a golden apple, her health went from 27 to 49.

"No no, were fine we just need to find each other." Geoff dug up, not noticing above as a baby zombie fell through the hole and instantly killed him. "Oh shit! What the hell?! Dude that was such bull!" _TheLadysMan was killed by Monster. _The chat once again was seen filled by GGs.

"Well good luck Ashley, this was just a giant fail, good luck, don't suck." Geoff closed his page and left the room.

"Shit…" Ashley giggled.

_WeR2Slick Perspective_

"Well there goes that team; their last member only has 49 health, gg to them." Ray smiles

"We got this one in the bag, if each day dies the way they did, then we'll win for sure." Sara laughs

"Yea, but for now, keep your head in the game, of course we will win, but it'd be better if we don't brag about it, you know?" Ray says

"Ohh whats this light blue stuff?" Kasandra asks

Ray quickly ran over to her and gasped

"Ohhh diamonds, gg, nice find." Ray starts mining the diamonds as the first 20 minute marker hit.


	3. Big Fight, Ups, Downs and Lava

Finding Love on a Video Game Part 3

_Ray's Point of View_

So things started to go downhill for us, and by us I mean me, since Sara and Kasandra were new to Minecraft they didn't know what the difference between the mobs and the animals, every time a zombie or skeleton spotted them I was quick to react and fight it off, getting hit a few times, which got my health from 100 to 70, not to mention…..

"Sara watch out a creeper!" I called out as I hit it away, I looked at her, she panicked and swung at me, unfortunately friendly fire was on, so I took 2 hearts of damage. From 70 to 50, half health, and I thought I was the expert.

"Alright, lets hurry up, we found diamonds, but he have like no iron, you guys are at full health, im at half, were not doing so bad."

I noticed that Sara kept looking at the chat, it was team Go Fuck Yourself, and they kept saying how they already have iron armor and are just going around looking to kill. Honestly it's a good plan and people benefit from it, WE benefit from it, they take a team out, but for sure it will be a fight, they will be down on health, mobs kill them, 2 teams down, less work for us.

Suddenly, Boom! Boom! Boom! 3 cannon sound effects went off. Looks like team GFY got in a fight with TryHardPros, wow look at their health...

_3__rd__ Person Point of View – GFY vs TryHardPros_

"Go now!" Johnny smirked as he charged ahead, not waiting for his teammates, getting destroyed by the team of 3

_JohnnyBossLife was killed by NoTimeForLosing(Tommy)_

"What the fuck guys?!" Johnny yelled.

"You don't just charge at 3 people you fool." Anna shook her head

"Fuck It might as well fight them, Johnny did force them to friendly fire a couple of hits, they are down on health." Michael tried to make things better, both he and Anna charged in, but they were prepared for a 2v3, flint and steel in hand, setting all the members of TryHardPros on fire, soon it was a barrage of sword being swung, friendly fire was dealt of course.

_3Awesomeness!(Anna) was killed by MeliLove!(Melissa)_

_1 member remaining from team GoFuckYourself_

"No!" Anna yelled

"Oh I got him with flint and steel again!" Michael backed away from his burning enemy

_JimBob99(James) burned to death._

_2 members remaining from team TryHardPros_

"Get out of there!" Johnny continued to watch, Michael took James head and quickly ran off as the remaining members of TryHardPros did the same take heads and bail.

_Team WeR2Slick Perspective_

"Ray stop! I'm at full health, why are you still taking hits for me?" Sara was quick to make my armor

"Because I'm reckless and you'd probably make it farther than me." I mumble.

"Oh your so silly, your friend Joseph showed me a montage video you put together of minecraft footage, you are incredible and-!"

"Witch!" Ray switched to his fist in the hotbar, and quickly punched Sara out of the way. She only dealt half a heart of damage, Ray however was hit with an instant damage potion, his health went from 45 to 13.

"Ray!" Kasandra shouted.  
"Sara and I both would have taken damage if I didn't push her out of the way, and besides I'm a goner."

"Shut up you're not going to die, even if we have to drop to half a heart we will make sure you get to full health again." Sara gave me the diamond pickaxe.

"K…..thanks." I mumble as I start to mine obsidian.

_Team DirtyMacDaddies Perspective_

Ashley ate a second gold apple, this one being a golden head as she found jack's remains, she went from 5 to 9 hearts, instantly heading to the surface, knowing she had to run away from 3 skeletons.

"Oh…is that a name?" She questioned as she crouched behind the forest trees and slowly walked towards the name

"It is, they are underground, crud, theres 3 of them." She looked down, 2 were crouched as the 3rd name was revealed as _BatmanRulez!(Michelle) from Team Arkham_

Ashely snuck in their mine and saw that they were each busy, one was looking in a chest, the other was in a furnace and the last was crafting.

"Excellent, time for them to burn hehehehe!" Ashley giggled as she placed lava down on them and quickly ran out.

_Team Arkham perspective_

"Oh shit what is that?! I'm burning" Samantha shouts as she edges death by getting out of the lava and jumping to the bottom of the ravine that had a pool of water, luckily for her, no mobs her around

"Who did that?!" Francisco asked, as soon as he asked all that was seen in the chat was deviant words from "Take that team Arkham :P" Samantha was dropped to 2 hearts, Francisco was at 7, Michelle was at 5

"Oh your so dead Ashley!" Michelle typed in the chat

"Come and get me! :D I have lava with your name on it" Was Ashley's response

_Team WeR2Slick Perspective _

"Wow they are at each other's throats, I wonder who would win that fight, looks like Ashley loves the lava buckets." Kasandra laughed

Ray stayed quiet as he ate a golden apple, his health went from 1 ½ to 3 ½ hearts.

"Making a comeback, slowly, but it's happening, how much gold and apples do we have?"

"We have 7 apples, 6 gold." Sara checked her inventory

"Looks like were still in it." A smirk grew on Ray's face again

"Of course we are, Team WeR2Slick is gonna take the victory!" Sara starts shouting.

Ray looked at her(not in the game) he admired her beauty and how gorgeous she looked as she smiled.

"That's right." Kasandra and Ray say at the same time, trying to cool Sara down, her cheering was cute, but they needed to get serious again.


	4. Ray vs EatDeezPeanuts

Finding Love on a Video Game? – Part 4

_Ray's Point of View_

Ever since that big fight, not much has happened, we were now 35 minutes in and 5 people have already died. Usually I'd have great survival instincts but with sara on my team all I can think of is….She's so pretty…Snap out it! I have to win this, im sure that Kasandra knew why I was taking the hits for the team, because of Sara, well it's true, if she dies, then she has to leave the room, and I do not want to be apart from her.

"Nice im back at 5 hearts, you guys can take the next gapple if you want." I firmly say, finding another patch of 8 diamonds, wow, I've never been that lucky before. Sara was at 9.5 hearts and we kinds wasted the 4 apples out of 6 we had getting Kasandra back to 100 health, we needed to go to the surface for more apples or go hunting for heads.

"No no, we have to focus on getting our chief back to full health." Sara said with her cheery voice, she's being so nice, we hardly talked and we are getting along so well, how amazing.

"Chief? Well im the better fighter but im not sure about chief." I chuckled

"Are you kidding me? The only reason me and Kasandra aren't dead is because of you, sacrificing yourself was so nice of you, but now we know that if our leader dies, we are screwed. Now let's find some more gold."

I smiled, which lead to my veeeeery slow crafting, I got so distracted that it took me 5 minute to make an enchanting table and 2 diamond swords, jeez.

I continued to notice Team Arkham and Ashley from team DirtyMacDaddies still going at it, talking about how there are going to kill her, and that they should meet up to fight.

"Seems like they won't stop until they actually finally fight." Sara chuckled

"Alright, sharpness 2 diamond sword, perfect." I mumbled

"Sharpness 2?" Both Sara and Kasandra asked

"Yea, you enchant 2 swords with sharpness then put them in the anvil."

"And I assume it's stronger? Don't hate im a big noob" Sara giggled

"It's a cool, but yea its stronger now, if enchant books we can make a sharpness 2 book, put it in the anvil with the sword and make sharpness 3"

"Wow, let's do it."

"We could but if people are hunting we should might as well hunt too, but now that I think of it, sharp 3 does sound like a good idea."

"Yay, let's make more strong stuff." Sara laughed

"I'll make the books; just get as many levels as you can."

"Yes 'sir'…" Sara laughs, meanwhile Kasandra looked at me in real life and nodded in approval.

As soon as they walked off, I made the first sharpness 2 book, I turned around to look around for some coal to mine for the xp, I saw what looked like a person

"Holy shit…" I mumbled into the microphone.

"What's wrong Ray?" Sara quickly asks

"People!" Ray shouts as they were all crouching at the top of the open ravine, however one of them typed in the chat "YOLO" and ended up jumping from the ravine but missed the water.

_BryanThatOneGuy(Bryan) Fell from a high place_

_2 people remaining from team EatdeezPeanuts_

The chat exploded with GG's, but I wasn't relaxed there were 2 people up there

"Are you ok? Should we come back?" Sara was panicking

I was only at 5 hearts but I knew I could take these guys

"Nah they aren't enchanted, I can take them, beside they have to come down to me."

And so one of them did, he landed in the 2x4 pool of water I made, he tried going for me but I pulled a quick PrivateFearless strategy, fishing pole, knock him back into the water then start my attack, he managed to get 1 hit on me, and even with enchanted iron armor, that unenchanted sword did damage, i was block hitting him with my sharpness 2 diamond sword I was able to kill him

_SamDaBoss(Samuel) was killed by Rayis2slick(Ray)_

_1 person remaining in team EatDeezPeanuts_

Lot's of GG's were spamming the chat, people were shocked cause Sammy had full health and I had Half, lol that's what UHC is all about strategy, you don't just run in and fight.

I was quickly to look through their stuff, grabbing a patch of 14 string from both of the loot piles, I was so excited that I got all that flint and chicken when we were first on the surface, I was quick to make a bow, enchant it with power one and make over 2 stacks of arrows, I always kept my eye on him. Ryan was the last one left, he was looting our chest we had up there, not much good stuff aside from the iron we had left over, but he was already in full iron

I so wanted to distract him by typing in chat, but that's a cheap move so I simply said "Come and get me dood." Kasandra was behind me, I gave her the anvil and sharp 2 book and told her to back off, she didn't speak she just simply did as she was told and walked away, she gave me gold but Ryan's sights were directed on the heads.

He started making a spiral stair case downwards to try and get me; his health was 73, which is 7 hearts. And compared to my 3 ½ all he has to do is hit me twice. I crouched and told Sara and Kasandra to stay quiet, as soon as he dug out I did the noob move and charged at him, he spammed 2 arrows but luckily all of my armor was projectile protection 1 so I took no damage from his first arrow but then took half a heart from the next one, he started to chase me and i knew i couldn't fight head on with 3 hearts, and it was too late to call for Kasandra or Sara.

I ran deeper into the ravine, turning back, fishing pole knockback, start running again, soon think of a plan, and tried it out, I set the ground on fire with a flint and steel and ran back, i could hear hitting sounds...he was was on fire but still came after me, hitting me once, dropping me down to half a heart

"Shit im so dead im so dead!" I panicked and placed 4 lava buckets on the ground, we was still coming after me, like he knew he was dead but had to take someone out with him

"Never mind, my panicking just saved me." I said as Sara and Kasandra sigh in relief, I realized, he was coming at me, but the 4 buckets of lava I place spread into a pool, I keep pushing him back in with the fishing pole, pressing tab and watching his health go to 0.

_UMADKID?!(Ryan) Took a bath in lava_

_EatDeezPeanuts had been eliminated._

GG's and Holy Shit's were all over the chat, multiple comments saying "Ray just took dat team out, Ray to OP" But I ignored it and took my headphones off

"Oh my god I need to take a breather." I briefly said, digging myself into a hole, blocking it up. Making sure my character was safe I left the room.


	5. More Fights Commence

Finding Love on a Video Game – Chapter 5

_It had been 40 minutes into the game, students from my school started watching the live stream 5 minutes after the game started, everybody thought the odds would be on the senior's side, since they are older, wiser and smarter, but I knew that being wise isn't always necessary, skill is what is always necessary, 8 people have died, Jack, Geoff, Johnny, Anna, James then the 3 guys I fought, Bryan, Samuel and Ryan. And honestly after that fight, I thought I was going to die, have to leave the room, away from Sara, so I had to leave the room real quick._

"Are you ok?" Sara stepped out of the room to watch me breathing heavily

"Yea im fine, just that I'm not used to UHC and facing 3 people at once when I was for sure dead freaked me out, I don't want to disappoint you guys."

"You won't, we are alive because of your willingness to take hits for us, and our team needs their leader again." Sara grabbed my wrist and lead me back inside, and hey, who was I to stop her?

"Ahh finally you two are back, I found enough gold for 2 of those golden heads."

"Really? Wow that's awesome…" I nodded in approval, sitting down, feeling relaxed again, the chat was filled with gg's "Hey who died…?" I looked at the chat

_Team TryHardPro's perspective_

"Alright, we may have lost Jimmy but we can still win this." Tommy states as both he was at 87 health and Melissa was at 83

"Oh people!" Melissa finished enchanting

"They aren't enchanted, but they do each have diamond chest plates."

"Isn't that better than our stuff?" Melissa asked in concern

"Only the chest plates, but everything else we have is better, swords, bows and armor."

"Are you sure? Playing the game only once isn't much you know…"

"But it's enough to beat these scrubs, relax sweetheart, we'll be fine." Tommy clarifies; they had made a small base on a tree, the team of 3 which was Team Pimpin(Robyn, Nich and Brian – The other Bryan's brother) They tried to scale the tree by placing ladders upwards to their base, since they were in a jungle that would difficult to do as Tommy was spamming arrows at them.

"Wait why is there only one of them there?" Melissa looked down the same hole Tommy was looking down on and saw that only Brian was there, they knew it was Brian due to the fact that his name was _B-Rian_

"Oh shit from behind" Tommy turned and saw Robyn hit Melissa off the base, she caught the ladder at the bottom and sprinted into the water

A massive collision occurred, Tommy was fighting robyn, and due to her no enchants, Tommy won the fight with 3 hearts left over.

_RedHeadsRule!(Robyn) was killed by NoTimeforLosing(Tommy)_

"Ah get away!" Melissa shouts as she kept charging and back and firing arrows, surprised when she heard the cannon meaning she got another kill

_NickletoDime(Nick) was killed by MeliLove!(Melissa)_

"Nice job!" Tommy sighed in relief, quickly grabbing robyns head and making a golden head from the 8 ingots they got off team GoFuckYourself "I'll save this gold head for you dear, just get back here as soon as you can." Tommy looked through their stuff, grabbing the diamond chestplate, and somehow managing to find, 23 books.

"He's at full health, im at 6 hearts, and I don't know where he is." Melissa panicks and runs further into the jungle

"No damn it I can't either of you, im going down there." Tommy grabbed the enchantment table and headed down the base.

"I hear grass breaking, stupid sheep." Melissa looked around, paranoid, when suddenly she was on fire, Brian had put lava on her, then quickly picking it up as if she died, he didn't her stuff to burn

"Oh no dude it's Brian." Melissa sighed in disappointment, she was able to hit him 3 times before she got killed. "He got me."

_MeliLove! Was killed by B-Rian(Brian)_

An administrator came in and told Melissa she had to go

"Melissa where were you guys?" Tommy started sprinting around "Did he get your stuff?"

"Tom I have to go, im sorry, but win this for me and James." She private messaged him a heart and left the room

"Damn it, now he must have enchanted stuff." Tommy hit tab to check people's health B-Rian: 61 Health

"Oh no…Melissa, James, now im alone…" Tommy mumbles as he sees Brian straight ahead, barely putting on the enchanted stuff Melissa had, Tommy scrolls over to the Twitch chat where multiple people are saying "Go after him!"

"…Fuck it's now or never." Tommy ate the golden head, quickly shot an arrow that hit Brian directly and charged at him

Brian reacted by firing 3 arrows, however with a non-enchanted bow, they did barely any damage, Tommy stayed at 7 hearts due to the absorption hearts taking the hits, Brian thought those two shots would be enough as he ran in with his sword, he had Melissa's sharpness 1, knockback 1 iron sword, Tommy had a sharpness 1 diamond sword, they had landed two hits on each other, with Tommy being knocked backwards, giving him time to switch back to his bow and fire at Brian who tried to get to him, being shot at 3 times, Tommy lunged one more time to land the finishing blow for the kill on Brian

_B-Rian was killed by NoTimeforLosing_

_Team Pimping has been Eliminated_

"Woo! Only 4 hearts left, escaped death and now I have 4 heads, it sucks Melissa is gone, but I will win this for her, my biggest threat is that Rayis2slick guy, taking out the entire team on his own, impressive but his teammates are noobs." Tommy continued his commentary like that fight never happened as he looked through all the loot that was scattered on the ground, finding heads and more string for bows.

"Alright now I can use this extra iron for an anvil, I need to put these 27 levels to use…" Tommy sighed and returned to their base realizing he picked up an enchanted book that had _'Punch 1' _"But how…they weren't enchanted, wait I do remember them bragging in the chat how they found a mineshaft." Tommy smiles, knowing what he had to do

_Team WeR2Slick Perspective_

"Tommy the lone wolf…" I mumbled, checking his health, 4 hearts but he has tons of heads now, Kasandra is at 98 health which is 10 hearts, Sara is at 92 which is 9.5 hearts and im at 91, which is also 9.5, those 2 golden heads really brought me back to normal.

"He must have incredible stuff now, 4 heads right?" Sara says with concern in her voice

"Yea but we can overcome any obstacle, we are a great team." I scoot back on this sweet rolling chair and patted Sara's shoulder "Right? You've said it yourself."

"Glad to see you're in a better mood…" Sara turned towards me. Our eyes were only about 2 inches away, sky blue, they were so beautiful…

"Guys! 3 Zombies!" Kasandra interrupted as she fought off the zombies with her bow. Sara and I snapped back into reality and went back to the game…Damn it Kasandra.

(Yes, most of this story will be from Ray's point of view, some chapters will be in 3rd person explaining how other teams are doing. And sometimes it will focus on other teams by telling the story from their point of view or POV.)


	6. She Finds Out

Finding Love on A Video Game – Chapter 6

_Ray's POV_

_It's been 1 hour – And 12 competitors were down, that meant only 12 more to go, my team was in decent shape, we all had almost full health, only 2 full teams had been eliminated – EatDeezPeanuts and Pimpin, both were Un-Enchanted, and tried to go out hunting, I took out EatDeezPeanuts, Tommy and Melissa took out Pimpin, but Melissa was killed in the process. All Tommy wrote in the chat after that fight was "I have a surprise…"_

"He has a surprise, I wonder what that's all about?" Sara kept spoke as she asked questions in the chat

"Don't worry about it Sara we'll be fine, if we encounter him, just call for my help and I'll back you up, If we ever come to split apart which we shouldn't cause a team never has good communication when they are apart."

"Yea I'd never want to be apart from you." Sara laguhs

_(Never want to apart from me…) _I let go of my mouse for a second, thinking of those words, I know she didn't mean it in the loving way, but hearing her is enough

"Ray?" Both Kasandra and Sara asked, my character was just standing still, near the edge of a pool of lava, Sara was handing me protection 2 pants and helmet, my chestplate was projectile protection 2 and my boots were gold boots with feather falling 3, I know it was a waste of 4 gold but feather 3 is better that protection 2 anytime of the day.

"Huh yea, thanks for the armor." I reacted quick enough to notice a skeleton was just about to shoot me in the lava, I ran out of the way and started following Sara, she was going up the staircase Kasandra was digging to get to the surface.

_3__rd__ person POV(Just to check on the other teams)_

Tommy was underground mining around for more gold, but he did in fact use those 27 levels, making a protection 3 diamond chest plate. Typing in the chat in a deviant matter 'Hehehehe…' _NoTimeForLosing – 42 health_

Ashley finished making her sky base right above team Arkham mine, waiting for them to come due, to them being in a snowy spruce forest biome, she had gotten snowballs to use as projectiles. _ToCoolForFools(Ashley) – 97 health_

Michael (last member of team GoFuckYourself) had gotten back to 8 hearts after making a golden head from James's head. Now he was enchanted with: Sharpness 1 Diamond sword, and Protection 1 Iron armor _GetRektNewb(Michael) – 84 health_

Team Arkham knew they were still being stalked by Ashley, being careful and cautious, they had to waste 2 gold apples they were barely able to get in order for Samantha's health to from 2 hearts to 6. _BatmanRulez(Michelle) – 56 Health XxYouAintSlick!xX(Francisco) – 72 Health SammyLuvsU(Samantha) – 63 Health _

Team PimpsBThuggin were also on the surface, enchanted with protection 1 armor, But had sharpness 2 iron swords, going out to hunt, only being about 100 blocks away from WeR2Slick. _FrankDaFreak(Frank) – 100 Health UWishUWereMe(Blake) – 71 Health TrollzKiller(Jordan) – 67 Health_

_Back to Ray's Perspective_

"Daytime, since were down to the final 12, I think people will be hunting now, just remember to always look behind you and never get cocky."

"Got it." Kansadra nods in the game, looked funny and odd, but there was not time to think about that.

"Uhh who are they talking too?" Sara caught our attention when she point out the chat, it just said multiple Hello's and Finally found people. Right as I was about to type back I heard a hitting noise, it was Sara, she had gotten by an arrow.

"Move back into cover they have bows." I tried to say it as calm as I could, Sara and Kasadra moved back into the Savanna biome, curved trees weren't bad at all either. I pulled out my bow and started firing back as the girls built wall. But man could those guys dodge, or was it my terrible aim, I don't get it, im usually ok with a bow, not the best but I can land some shots. I was getting shot, luckily this armor withstood hits, I took no hearts, but my health dropped to 90. Their bows must be weak power 1's, ours were the same except mine, since I am the 'expert' Sara and Kasandra had to argue their way into making me take the power 2 bow. But finally things started to go my way, I was firing and landing shots, 1 of them backed off, must've been Jordan, he's really low, pressing tab to check his health, those 3 shots I landed ended up hitting only him. _TrollzKiller(Jordan) – 23 Health _

We had to kill at least one if we wanted another golden head, Jordan or Blake, I knew Frank, I lied about me being the only experienced one, Frank is good at Minecraft, but is very careful when it comes to stuff like UHC.

"Guys, stay back or run, but im going in." I state firmly

"No you won't, remember what happened again Ryan's team, you freaked out and barely survived not to mention they weren't enchanted, these guys are, don't do it Ray we need you to win."

"You have to take risks, even in UHC." I switched to my pickaxe, broke a hole in the surrounding wall, then did a bit of zig zag towards them, avoiding shots and picking up more arrows, Blake charged at me, I set the tall grass on fire, lighting both me and him, I had a bucket of water, quickly putting myself out before losing any hearts, he was taking more and more damage, continuing to run at me, I fishing poled him backwards and went around him, starting my attack with this incredible sharpness 3 diamond sword, Frank and Jordan were shooting at us, hitting both, making it easier for me to get the kill but lower me down in health as well

_UWishUWereMe was killed by Rayis2slick_

_GG's were on the chat, Team Arkham posting D: in surprise_

Now I was glad I had emptied out my Inventory, giving the girls the important like the enchant table and anvil so now I was able to grab all of Blake's stuff, managing to grab the head as well before Frank and Jordan started to rush me, Frank knew what I was going to do, set the ground on fire with lava, he went around and started hitting me, Jordan went straight into the lava. His health plummeted as he already at 2 hearts.

_TrollzKiller(Jordan) took a bath in lava_

"Ray don't die on us!" Sara and Kasandra were right behind Frank as I hit F5 to see behind me

"Get out of here, I know I can outrun him, head back to the base I'll meet with you guys later, go now, Captains Orders." I heard Sara gasp, using her own words against her, she obeyed and headed back, noting being to grab Jordan's head as it burned in lava.

So the chase continued, running through the roofed forest I knew I could lose him here, he still had all his health and I was dropped to 61 with those incredible hits he got off me. I circled around multiple trees but it went on to do nothing, climbing up a small hill he began shooting at me with his bow, my health dropped to 44 after 3 shots, I growled in anger, turned back and started shooting back, Frank did a great job dodging, so I pulled out the fishing rod and started knocking him back as he tried to scaled, to finally get away, I poured all 4 lava buckets off the edge of the hill, Frank had still taken no damage as he simply retreated away, I scooped the lava back up and ran off, going back to where our base was, surprisingly knowing where it was. Kasandra gave me the gold she had on her as she closed the opening to our mine, Sara however backed from her chair up and looked at me

"Why are you doing this Ray? Taking hits and fighting when you know it is dangerous? Why?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint you…" I mumble

"You won't the disappoint team Ray, remember you-!"

"I don't mean the team Sara, I don't want to disappoint you! What good will it do if I let you take damage, command you to fight and be the reason you die? I don't want to disappoint you because all I want to do is get you to notice me!" I disconnected my microphone right as I said that

"You want me to notice you?" Sara asked in confusion

"Yea, because I'm in love with you." I stand and leave the room once more

"Ray…" Sara looks back at Kasandra

"Go talk to him, he's been taking months of teasing from his friends because he likes you but could never talk to you, don't worry I'll watch our backs, go on, talk to him." Kasandra smiles

"Thank you." Sara smiled and headed outside

"…Sara" I mumble her as I see her walking towards me


End file.
